


Blood Present

by tea_white



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_white/pseuds/tea_white
Summary: 267我流吸血鬼paro，泰受，吸血鬼猎人兄弟糖+国x作天作地吸血鬼泰
Kudos: 10





	Blood Present

“哟，你们还舍得回来啊。”

闵玧其一打开门，就发现金泰亨早早在门口候着了，他搬了把椅子，慵懒的靠在上面，听到门开的声音就凉凉的出声。他一眼就看到闵玧其身上带着血，不知道是谁的，反正金泰亨闻出来不是他的，于是不爽的皱了眉。

田柾国跟在他后面进来，自然也是听到了，看到他哥面无表情的换鞋换衣服，笑了笑接上了话茬。

“这不是出任务去了嘛。”他走过去牵住他的手，将凉凉的皮肤放在手心里揉搓“早上看你还睡着就没叫醒你，别生气啊。”

金泰亨皱着鼻子在他身上使劲嗅了嗅，没闻到其他人的血腥气这才心情好了点，双手挂上他的脖子像考拉一样抱了上去，嘴上倒是依旧不饶人。

“天天出任务出的勤快，家里却养了个吸血鬼。”他挂在田柾国身上，双眼从他的肩头对上了闵玧其的，然后施施然笑了起来“不知道你们联盟的其他人知道以后会是什么心情呢？”

就算再迟钝也能感觉出金泰亨生气了，更何况两个人对他的情绪都敏感的不得了，田柾国虽然不明就里，但还是下意识的哄他，一只手捞住他的屁股让他不至于从自己身上掉下去，另一只手在后背上轻轻的抚摸，像是给炸毛的小动物顺毛一样。然而闵玧其就没这么好脾气，直接走上前弹了一下他的额头，皱着眉问他“你怎么了？阴阳怪气的。”

金泰亨这下可委屈死了，哼哼唧唧就要哭，手上拍着田柾国的肩膀，委屈巴巴地给他诉苦“你看你哥哥！我还没问你们要礼物呢，他居然凶我！过不过分！”

田柾国想都不想就开始 “过分过分！”的哄他，等到这话在脑子里过了一遍之后又奇怪的问他“不过……什么礼物？”

“你们！”金泰亨一下子从田柾国身上跳下来，看到他脸上明晃晃的疑惑表情，彻底生了气，白他们一眼，转身就要回房间，被田柾国眼疾手快地抓住了手腕，急切的问他“怎么了呀泰亨？”

“连我生日都记不住！两个大骗子！”他怒气冲冲的甩开他的手，连掉在地上的拖鞋也不穿，就跑回了卧室，末了还把门狠狠摔上，弄出了不小的声响。

闵玧其和田柾国在门口面面相觑，在对方的眼里看到了相同的困惑。

“泰亨不是说他早就忘记自己生日了吗？”田柾国皱着眉头想“他……也没说过今天是他生日啊……”

闵玧其一边脱衣服一边在心里思索，说实话今天的任务场面挺血腥，一只吸血鬼屠杀了一家人，他们进去的时候那只吸血鬼刚刚把手穿过最后一位少女的胸膛，闵玧其走在前面，被溅了一身猩红的血液。他看着刚刚被自己脱下来的那件血迹斑斑的衣服，突然就想了起来。

“啊……今天，是我们相遇的日子。”

一年前的今天，他们像往常一样接到了任务。任务难度挺高，需要剿灭的是一整个家族，他们在郊外有一栋相当豪华的别墅，就是在那栋别墅里，杀害了数不清的无辜生命，因此一直是这一片吸血鬼猎人们的头号目标。

闵玧其和田柾国是吸血鬼猎人联盟中小有名气的一对兄弟，剿灭过不少力量强大又危害四方的家伙，这边也是实在没有办法，才把他们派了过来。

“啧，这个味道。”闵玧其蹲在窗户下面，被屋子里冲出的浓重血腥味差点呛到“也不知道里面死了多少人。”

潜入的过程很顺利，毕竟他们处理过不少比这一家吸血鬼还要难缠的家伙。靠近客厅的时候他们正聚在一起享用一顿大餐，年轻女人的尸体被抽干血扔在角落，餐桌上摆放着几盘丰盛的菜肴，和人手一杯的鲜红血液。

不久之后他们就去角落和年轻女人为伴了，闵玧其嫌弃的擦了擦银刃上的血迹，擦过的白布和那群垃圾扔在了一起。

“好了，找一找房子里还有没有被关押的储备粮，没有的话我们就可以撤了，剩下的让联盟派人处理。”

田柾国在一番勘察之后找到了这栋别墅的地下室，将地毯下的暗门一打开，一股陈旧而又腐臭的气味直接涌了上来，直让他皱着眉头忍住了呕吐的感觉。

“哥，这里有个地下室！”

他们两个顺着梯子爬下去，迎接他们的是漫无边际的黑暗，闵玧其用随身携带的打火机点燃了扔在桌子上的蜡烛，终于获得了一点亮光。

他们拿着蜡烛细细探索，地下室不大，除了一些陈旧的古书，更多的则是人类死亡后的累累白骨，在烛光的摇曳中，泛着阴冷的光。

田柾国用蜡烛照亮的那一点范围在各个书架前仔细观察，突然被一个细微的反光吸引了注意，他凑近去看，在书架的后面看到了一把锁。

“诶？这里……是不是一个门？”

闵玧其应声过来，他们将书架搬开，露出了那个隐藏在黑暗里的铁门。它看上去和墙壁融为一体，其上没有窗户，只有凸出来的锁能够看出这是一个房间，他拿起锁头看了看，掏出了自己的开锁工具。

“好了！”他探进去试了试，很容易就翘了开“是很普通的锁。”他打开门，走了进去。

门里和门外的氛围完全不同，特别是气味，也许是这道门的隔离效果太好，又或者是这个房间的主人将屋内的空气打理的很好，总之门里没有任何异味，甚至还有一点淡淡的清香。房间里也是漆黑一片，他们用蜡烛照了照，看到了一个窄窄的楼梯。

这倒是很出乎意料，他们互相交换一个眼神，举起了手里的枪，缓缓摸索着楼梯向上走。

楼梯的尽头是一个房间，很小，一眼就可以看过去的大小，家具也很简单，没有多余的杂物，只有少许个人物品，墙上有一扇小窗户，被铁栏杆从外面封住，如同监狱一般的布置。田柾国四下环顾一圈，没有看到人的存在，轻舒一口气正要放下枪，角落的棺材就突然发出了轻微的响声。

他们的枪口和目光都瞄准了那里，棺材盖子在他们眼前被人从里面轻轻推开，一只在月光下可以算是有些苍白的手抓住了棺材的边缘，然后，一个人从里面坐了起来。

两个人几乎同时屏住了呼吸，只因为这个人太美了，那是一种虚无缥缈的，透明纤细的，病弱美。

他长长的黑发看上去许久未剪，但却被打理的井井有条，用丝带扎起来垂在胸口。他的身材很瘦弱，只穿着一件单薄的白色衬衫，即使如此也空空荡荡，在银白的月光下孱弱得几乎透明。

闵玧其首先回过神来，他盯着那个人在月光下呈现淡蓝色的眸子，低声说道“他是吸血鬼。”

“要……消灭吗？”田柾国将手里的枪拿稳了些，却没有对准他的额心，而是下移，瞄准了他瘦弱的肩膀。

纤弱的少年似乎并没有听到他们的对话，但闵玧其知道，吸血鬼的听觉都异常敏锐，可是他没有任何反应，就坐在那里，安静的盯着他们。

最终，闵玧其还是摇了摇头。

“他没喝过人血。”

吸血鬼同人一样，有好恶之分，虽然大多数人将所有的吸血鬼都划入了恶的那一边，毕竟在这个人和吸血鬼共存的时代，几乎没有吸血鬼能够抵挡住人类血液的诱惑，尝过一次，便会有下一次，欲望无穷无尽，杀戮便是在所难免。

喝过人血的吸血鬼身上有一种独特的味道，是无法掩盖的，虽然只有极少数人能够闻到，吸血鬼猎人联盟中却吸纳了一小群，而闵玧其就是其中一个。

他们痛恨吸血鬼，因为吸血鬼残忍的杀害了他们的父母，也正是因为如此才加入了吸血鬼猎人的行列，亲眼看着自己的仇人灰飞烟灭。但他们却也知道善与恶，即使这么多年来他们没碰见几个没吸过人血的吸血鬼。

“你们……不杀我？”

看着对面的两个人类收起武器，转身准备下楼，少年终于出了声。

“你没有杀过人，我们为什么要杀你？”

少年的目光闪了闪，最后露出了一个悲伤而又苦涩的笑容“如果不杀我，就请带我走吧。”他闭上眼沉默了几秒钟，接着转脸看向了窗外的月亮“因为我无处可去了。”

“泰亨？”田柾国将他卧室的门轻轻打开一个缝，好在这人生气归生气，摔门归摔门，还没有到锁门的地步。他看到金泰亨侧躺在床上，背对着他，一点反应都没有。他小心翼翼地推门进来，然后再轻轻合上，爬上床从后面将他抱进了怀里。

“别生气了泰亨，是我们错了。”他用一只手将他的脸转过来，看到了他鼓着脸噘着嘴的赌气模样，凑上去吻了一下他的脸颊“下次不会忘了。”

他还是生气，别过头不理他，田柾国就好脾气地追过去，在他耳边一下一下的轻吻，边吻边小声地询问“但你为什么说今天是生日呢？不是早就记不得了吗？”

“因为……遇见了你们嘛……”金泰亨的目光从落地窗看出去，看到了和那晚一样的月亮“那之前的日子过得太过无趣，就当是重新活过了。”

田柾国听着他淡淡的说出这句话，反而安静下来，心里像是被人划上了一刀，钝钝的痛，他抿着嘴说不出话来，最后闭上眼，虔诚地贴在他的后颈上落下一个吻。

“所以！”金泰亨突然在他的怀里翻了一个身，与他面对面，他的嘴角噙着狡黠的笑，双手绕上他的脖子，贴了上去“今晚要给我补偿哦！”

田柾国笑眯眯地在他唇上亲了一口“怎么补偿？”

“今天晚上要都听我的！”

他看着他娇俏的模样，圆圆的兔子眼都笑成了月牙，自然是满口答应了下来，他用一只手附上他的后脑，向自己拉近“不过在此之前，先让我好好亲亲你。”

他捧着他的脑袋就吻了上去，先是用嘴唇轻轻厮磨几下，就迫不及待的探出舌头攻城略地。他的吻向来都是急躁中带着强势，不把他嘴里的一切搜刮干净誓不罢休，因此金泰亨总是柔顺的接受他的给与，鲜少给出回应，今天却一反常态，似乎是跟他较上了劲，在他舌头闯进来的时候用自己的舌头去阻挡，勾缠，试图自己掌握主动权。

田柾国倒是因此兴奋起来，扶着他的脖子狠狠亲他，搅出了一片水声，一次亲吻仿佛像是打了一场架，分开的时候饶是金泰亨有充足的肺活量也气喘吁吁起来。

“你，说好了听我的呢！”他一边喘气一边瞪着他，田柾国心满意足的将他嘴边落下的银丝擦干净，笑着哄“从现在开始听你的。”

“闵玧其呢！就不知道来哄哄我！”

“哥知道你不喜欢别人血液的味道，先去清理一下。”

他这才心情好了，手握成拳软绵绵的在他胸口打了几下，然后就被他整个攥进了手里，看他还要低头来亲，连忙用另一只手挡住了他的嘴。

“不许亲了！我要洗澡！”他挣脱了他臂膀的束缚，从床上坐了起来，指使道“抱我去洗澡！我要玫瑰浴！”

浴室里水汽弥漫，是水放了太久的结果。田柾国在放水的时候就在床上把他扒了个精光，要不是他死命挣扎又哭又闹说他不守信用，这个澡怕是不知道什么时候才能洗上。

田柾国抱着光溜溜的他走进浴室，伸手试了试水温，就慢慢把他放进了浴缸里。

“烫不烫？”他舀着水从肩膀上往下泼，将他整个人淋湿。浴缸里飘着很多玫瑰花瓣，这是他和闵玧其亲自采来晒干的，就因为金泰亨喜欢在洗澡的时候放点花，所以他们准备了各种各样的花瓣留着备用。

金泰亨轻声哼着，坐在浴缸里享受田柾国的服务，他细致轻柔的帮他洗头，洗脸，洗身体，身上还整整齐齐的穿着衬衫，却也不在意袖口和裤子被打湿，就坐在浴缸旁边尽职尽责地为他洗澡，如果忽略他裤子上顶出来的那一大包的话。

至少在肩膀以上还是循规蹈矩的，到了下边他就开始不老实起来。

田柾国的手上全是沐浴液的泡沫，滑滑腻腻的，顺着他的脖子开始往下揉，到了锁骨上用了几分力气，把锁骨尖揉成了淡淡的粉红色，在金泰亨不满的哼唧出声之后，才开始继续往下走。

他的手在他的胸前流连忘返，捏着满手的泡沫在他粉色的乳尖上捏捏弄弄。他的皮肤冰凉，这是吸血鬼天生的，即使是在这种热水里泡着，也没能染上太多温度。倒是金泰亨感觉被他揉出了点热意，热热的手附在他的胸上，一边玩弄他的乳头，一边在他那点薄薄的胸肌上揉搓。

“这可是我们的成果。”他俯下身，热气呼在他耳边，轻笑着这么说，听到这话，金泰亨没好气地给了他一个白眼“那是我自己的成果！我锻炼出来的！”

田柾国更过分的笑起来，手终于放过了那点被他搓成艳红色的地方，将他的头掰了过来“明明……是我们揉大的。”

这次他难得吻得温柔，将他的头靠在浴缸边缘，细细密密的吻，手上顺着他的腰往下抚弄，最后嫌这个姿势不顺手，索性将他整个人托起来，然后在他身后坐进了浴缸。

“哎呀……你还穿着衣服呢！”

“不碍事。”他将他抱起来转了个身，双腿跪着坐在自己身上，继续按着他的头亲上去。

两个人在上面吻得难舍难分，下面也已经按耐不住了，田柾国单手拉开自己的裤子拉链，拨下内裤，将两个人的性器握在一起。他的性器也是冰凉的，但这不妨碍田柾国烧起来的火，他在金泰亨的挣扎下放开了他的唇，埋在他的胸口亲吻，将锁骨上刚刚消失的红色全都补了回去。

“嗯……我，我可以咬你吗？”金泰亨的下体被带着和他的摩擦，他的性器和自己不一样，烫如烙铁，还能感受到一下一下的搏动，他仰着头喘气，淡蓝色的眼睛在欲望下一点一点变红。

他主动将脖子凑了过去，轻喘着说“咬吧。”

金泰亨毫不客气的品尝了起来，田柾国在他咬下去的一瞬间轻哼一声，然后就更加兴奋，即使自己没有尖牙，也一下一下舔吻着他冰凉的动脉，感受那里轻微的耸动，是他吞下血液的微小动作。

他真是没救了，明明以前最讨厌吸人血的吸血鬼，现在却心甘情愿给他当了血袋。

他虽然如此唾弃着自己，手上的动作却越来越快，田柾国听到他一边吞食着自己的血液，一边轻声抽气，双手双脚像八爪鱼一样缠住自己不放，让他连手动作的空间都小了许多。他的左手顺着腰线下去，捏上了他软嫩的屁股，借着水流和身上沐浴露的泡沫，摸到了他的穴口。

“嗯！”金泰亨发出了一声短促的呻吟，身下被塞进了一根手指，正在里面慢慢搅弄。他想让他停下，但又不舍得嘴边的美食，正在犹豫的时候，后面继续增加了一根手指，一改之前缓慢的扩张开始激烈进出起来。

他终于松了嘴，血液顺着那两个洞口流下肩膀，融入水里，与他射出来的白浊一起。

“你，你耍赖……”金泰亨喘着气，眼角带了点生理泪水，一边控诉他，却一边凑过去将那点血液舔干净。

田柾国看着他贪吃的模样笑了起来，轻声问他“好喝吗？”

他舔舔嘴，认真的评价“还不错。”

“那你既然吃饱了，就该我了。”

田柾国把两个手指抽出来，从旁边的沐浴露瓶子里挤了点到手上，然后重新探了回去，穴里的手指从两根慢慢增加到三根，然后分张开来，让他感受到了水流的进入。

“嗯……我不要在浴室~”在他把手指抽出来，扶着性器准备进去的时候，金泰亨开始软软糯糯的亲着他的脸撒娇“我们回卧室好不好嘛？去找玧其哥。”

他听到这里有些生气的拍了一下他的屁股，准备不管不顾的塞进去，金泰亨就又开始哭哭闹闹，控诉他是大骗子，说好的今晚上都听他的这会儿都不算数，在他怀里哭的一抽一抽好不可怜。

即使知道他是装出来的，田柾国也还是无奈地投降了，进去半个头的性器抽了出来，拿过旁边的花洒给他冲洗干净，然后用浴巾裹起来抱进了怀里。

去闵玧其卧室的路上他还在怀里抽抽噎噎，仿佛自己犯了天大的罪，闵玧其开门的时候看到这幅场景，愣了一下，接着挑挑眉“这么快就完事了？”

金泰亨红着眼睛伸出手，向他求抱抱，闵玧其自然将他带进了怀里，然而他一从田柾国的怀里离开，就变了脸，虽然眼睛鼻头还是红红的，表情却是洋洋得意。

“我不叫你不许进来哦！说好了今天要听我的！”说完，他就在他面前把门一关，顺手落了锁，留下田柾国一脸震惊的被隔绝在了门外。

“……我真是疯了。”田柾国现在全身都是湿透的，虽然刚刚给裤子拉好了拉链，但此刻还依旧胀得生疼，他低下头看了一眼下面，又看了一眼紧闭的门，忍不住发出了闵玧其的声音。

“哔——”

“你就皮吧，等下次柾国抓到你就完了。”

闵玧其一边用毛巾擦着自己的头发，一边看着金泰亨只裹着一条浴巾，像偷腥成功的狐狸一样笑得开怀，在地毯上蹦来蹦去。

“哼，不管，反正今天生日我最大！”他像是突然想起了什么，又跑到窗户前，将紧闭的窗户打开了一些。

“你开窗户干什么？冷死了。”闵玧其被冻得缩了一下肩膀，想要起身来关窗，还没站起来，就被金泰亨扑了个满怀，又重新倒回了床上。

他居高临下地坐在他身上，按着他的肩膀不让他起来“哎呀一会儿就不冷了！”他俯身趴下去，在他脖子上亲亲啃啃，最后凑到他耳边往上面吐热气，本来就低的声音更是故意用气音吐息道“柾国都答应今晚上全依我了，玧其哥哥呢？”

他看着他睁着明亮的眼睛，用上目线瞧他，刚刚洗过的卷发还滴着水，凉凉的水滴在他身上倒是更加燥热。闵玧其扯了一个笑，伸手将他湿漉漉的卷发揉的更乱一点，哑哑的烟酒嗓也故意压低，裹着一半空气“那我也不能拒绝了，是吧？”

闵玧其躺在床上，浑身放松下来，任凭小家伙在他身上一点一点的撩火。

金泰亨在他脸上胡乱亲着，什么地方都不放过，但就是不亲嘴，闵玧其想吻上去，就被他挡住嘴，然后嘿嘿笑起来，在他唇上响亮的“啵”了一口，就继续往下移动。

闵玧其的皮肤很白，比他这个吸血鬼都白，他亲到脖子上的时候，可以清晰的看到里面血液流淌的脉络，他轻微的吞了吞口水，贴上去用尖牙在上面轻轻地磨。他能感受到闵玧其好几次都绷紧了身体等待他咬下去，然后又一次次放松，最后在他从脖子上离开的时候伸手不轻不重的拍了一下他的屁股。

“你就皮吧。”

听着他淡淡的压着欲望的声音，金泰亨反倒笑起来，对着他做了个鬼脸，然后沿着他的手臂向下亲吻。

闵玧其的手拍完他的屁股后并没有离开，停在那里抓住饱满的臀肉大力揉捏，身上的浴巾偶尔还垂落下来，被他不耐烦地扯落扔在了地上。

“野蛮！”他正好亲吻到他的手腕，感受到身上的凉意后，一口咬了下去。

“嘶——”闵玧其这是结结实实被痛到了，手上不自觉用了点劲，在他的半边屁股上留下了一个红艳艳的手印，让金泰亨不满的哼出了声。

闵玧其侧头看他，捧着自己的手贪婪的吸食着，时不时还伸出软软的舌尖轻轻舔弄。他嘴里调侃着，手上却轻轻在刚刚被捏痛的地方揉了揉以作安抚。

“咬我这么痛，自己倒是娇气。”他的手滑上来摸着他的后颈，轻轻地挠，于是就听到了他就从喉咙里发出的小猫一样的呼噜声“小馋猫，刚刚柾国的脖子还没喂饱你？”

金泰亨哼唧两声，屁股轻轻晃了晃，然后满足的放开了他的手，血液顺着手腕流进手心，闵玧其就抬起来，凑到了他的嘴边“舔干净。”

他就睁着大大的眼睛乖巧的看着他，伸出舌头，像小猫喝水一样细细的舔。

“啧……”他终于忍无可忍的坐起来，想要把他压在床上，却又被金泰亨瘪着嘴按了回去“别急嘛！”

金泰亨把他的浴袍彻底解开，露出了整个身体，闵玧其虽然皮肤很白，但也有明显的肌肉纹路，他顺着胸口向下亲吻，最后在怒涨的顶端留下一个吻。

“这是喂养我的奖励哦！”他俏皮的笑着，话落，就含住了饱胀的龟头。

闵玧其的肌肉一瞬间紧绷起来，他握紧了拳头，发出了一声沉重的吐息。

金泰亨很少给他们口交，也是他们宠的过了头，把原本冷冷淡淡的性子惯成了娇气的小家伙，一让他口就哼哼唧唧不愿意，软磨硬泡地撒娇，磨着磨着就心软了，不了了之。

这会他的性器被他裹在嘴里，完全是不一样的感觉，湿湿热热的附着吞吐，因为技术不甚熟练，两颗尖尖的牙齿偶尔会剐蹭到柱身，微微的疼痛之余带来的刺激更甚。

“唔……好累。”他卖力的吸了一会，皱着眉头吐出来抱怨，抬眼看到闵玧其罕见的整个脸都涨红起来，胸口不断的起伏，看起来格外失控。

哇……被我口交这么舒服吗？他在心里小小感叹一声，满足感油然而生，便又埋下头去细细舔弄。

这次他没有将肉柱整个含进嘴里，而是用双手抓着柱身，舌头从囊袋一点一点舔上去，就像是吃棒冰一样，然后在顶端的小孔附近轻探，还试图将舌尖卷起来舔进那个小洞里去。

“哼……”闵玧其闷哼一声，忍不住伸手抓住了他的头发，想要塞进去，却被金泰亨躲了开。他用指尖调皮的在他的龟头上绕着圈的磨，声音甜甜软软的问他“哥哥，想射了吗？”

闵玧其不说话，准备以行动证明，他想将他的头往下按，结果却按了个空。

金泰亨打了个响指，变成了一只手掌大小的蝙蝠，留下了一句话后，就从打开的窗户飞了出去。

“……”闵玧其坐在床上，性器还肿胀着立在那里，被冷风一吹，差点萎了下去。他沉默着将浴袍重新穿好，坐在床边冷静了一会，接着大喊了一声“田柾国！给我进来！”

田柾国老早就拿着钥匙等在门口了，虽然他好几次都想立刻冲进去，但心里的那点愧疚感还是让他忍耐了许久，这会虽然不是金泰亨喊的，但他也已经忍不住了。

于是他打开门冲进去，然后看着只有一个人的房间愣在那里。

“泰亨呢？”

闵玧其给自己倒了一杯水，喝下一口，面无表情的说“跑了。”

“跑了？？你还能让他跑了？？？”

“他变成蝙蝠跑了我能怎么办。”

听到他说这话，田柾国更是惊诧“他，他什么时候学会的这些？”毕竟从他们相遇到现在这一年来，金泰亨从来没有使出过什么法术来，按照他的说法，那家人从小就把他关在那间屋子里，没有机会学习咒语，为此他们还担忧过很多次，关于他们两死了以后，金泰亨该怎么继续安全的活着。

“哪有吸血鬼不会法术呢。”闵玧其把水杯轻轻放在桌上，叹了一口气“只是他不愿意罢了。”

“对了，他走之前还留下一句话。”

“什么话？”

“他说‘你们的血我喝腻了，还是年轻小姑娘更合我的胃口！’”

“……”

田柾国先是愣了一会，然后就冷笑了一声，他双手交叉，按得骨节嘎吱作响“我们还真是宠坏他了啊。”

“是啊……”闵玧其走过去，把窗户开得更大了一些，凌冽的寒风呼的一下灌满了整个屋子“今天是他的生日，有什么事，明天再好好算账吧。”

——FIN


End file.
